


Insatiable.

by Wolfyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun also leaks slick just bc, Baekhyun gets off using his gearstick lol, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feminization, Filthy, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I call his asshole a pussy, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, of genitalia, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyeol/pseuds/Wolfyeol
Summary: Summer days are hot and humid, causing fatigue to fill everyone’s veins.But hyunnie, he’s got something else that he craves to fill him up...Especially when he’s missed the closeness of his bf for so long.He might have to resort to something a lil more...unconventional
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Insatiable.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord, this is just pure filth and is a mess, and it’s also the first ever piece I’m posting so i hope you enjoy it and don’t hate me too much sjsjjs

✨

  
  
  


It was in the midst of summer, the air sticky, hot and humid. 

Bαekhyun sighed, feeling a drop of sweat roll down his nape, wetting the back of his gray sweatshirt and disappear underneath. 

The aircon in his car is on high, blowing cold air into the small space. The sun had always looked the most beautiful in summer, reds blurring into orange as it set, far in the distance. 

Bαekhyun indicated, moving into the slower lane so he could lose himself to his thoughts. 

He switched on his Instagram live, trying to keep his mind preoccupied, he was a frazzled mess if anyone couldn’t tell from his face or outfit.

Hair, pink and fluffy, red seatbelt contrasting with an oversized gray sweatshirt alongside his beige short shorts and sandals. 

He didn’t care about his appearance when he was meeting him. 

In all honesty, they had just been together last night. 

Rushing home from a group meeting to lose themselves in each other's bodies. Sweaty skin meeting after a long time, it was raw and passionate, filled with the love that they have kept in secret for so long. 

It had hurt, taking the taller’s cock after such a long time but with the right amount of prep, his pussy was gaping wide and wet, like it had always been ready for his boyfriend.

They had stayed up till the morning, body’s moving desperately against each other, on every surface in their apartment, hence Bαekhyun’s messy, nerve frazzled state. 

He answered a few questions on the live, putting up a cute filter for the fans. He knows he looks cute, sexy even, with his disheveled state, he knows one person would certainly appreciate it.

He bit his finger at the thought. It had only been a few hours since he had been filled to the brim. Pussy stretched and gaping as he was taken again and again till sunrise.

Even in his sleep, large cock filling his sensitive insides, only to fuck his pussy full with hot creamy loads of cum and then stuff it back into him as he drifted to sleep only to be fucked back awake again and again.

He was insatiable. And Bαekhyun loved it.

Bαekhyun stuffed his fingers into his mouth to muffle the ache he felt, gums tingling, throbbing. He wanted - no, needed something to stuff him full, from both sides till he was a sobbing fucked out mess. 

A clench of his aching, well-worn out pussy still leaking with a mixture of cum and pussy slick from the night before, that was fucked so deep into places he couldn't reach, slightly trailed out, causing him to blink heavily.

He shuddered at the thought of his pussy leaking, gaping, liquids staining the back of his beige shorts and his leather seats as he sat there speaking to his fans.

If only they knew how filthy Bαekhyun actually was.

He shook himself out of his trance before changing the gear, moving to the second lane on the buzzing motorway as he started to sing unconsciously. 

A splutter of fast paced hearts and comments caught his eye. The name “Chαnyeol” filled the chat as he perked up, sitting straighter at seeing his boyfriend’s name. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chαnyeol. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Even the name caused a flush to rise from his chest to the back of his neck, tinting his body a light pink at the thought of the man behind the name.

“Chαnyeol-ah, Oh you’re here…Me and Chαnyeol,

We’re going ou-, Uhh, we have vocal lessons together,” 

He bit his tongue at the stuttering and the slight slip up. He hoped no one would catch onto his dazed look and jittery behaviour. 

A dopey smile filled his soft features, pretty brown eyes slightly wrinkling at the corners, flushed cheeks rising prettily as he smiled at the taller spamming the comments cutely. 

“Chαnyeol-ah…he has been singing very well recently” 

Real_PCY: I can’t wait for the day I get to steal Bαekhyun’s lines. 

Bαekhyun chuckled lightly, nodding his head slowly as he bit his lower lip unconsciously. The taller always joked about taking the small singer’s lines and to be honest, he wasn’t far off. 

The tall rapper had improved a lot with his singing voice and was doing pretty good, the thought of Chαnyeol doing so well causing his chest to swell with pride and happiness.

“I hope the day Chαnyeol-ah takes my place...comes quickly” Bαekhyun replied, playing along with the taller’s comments.

He smiled lightly as Chαnyeol’s comments flooded the feed with ‘Yes yes, drive safe Bαekhyun-ah, I’ll see you soon’.

Bαekhyun checked the time in the car. It was half past 6 and he was about five mins off the exit that led him directly to the taller’s studio.

“Everybody, I’m here now, Thank you for watching me, I love you all loads, Please stay safe, I’ll go now”

He waved as he got off the exit safely, ending the broadcast as he slumped against his seat.

The singer ran a sticky hand through his fluffy hair as he drove through the suburbs. It was quiet, most families or couples deciding to spend the day at the beach or going out, eating greasy food and beer to indulge in the summer spirit.

But not him. 

For him and Chαnyeol it meant, hours and hours in bed, rolling around till one of them passed out (usually Bαekhyun) or needed to eat. 

A small schedule in the morning had ruined his plans for morning sex and it’s safe to say the small singer was irked, he needed to at least get off once in the morning to start his day happily. 

He pouted as he steered into the large carpark, heading to the floor where he knew Chαnyeol’s studio was located. After sending a quick text Bαekhyun just sat there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bαekhyunnie: I’m here yeollie ❤️

His head lolled back against the headrest as he switched off the ac, nipples already pebbled from the cold air. He squirmed in his seat, wanting the taller near him already. 

He needed his pussy filled and it was starting to hurt.

Another message was quickly sent. 

  
  
  


Bαekhyunnie: Hurry please, I need you.

  
  
  
  


Speech bubbles popped up, signalling the other’s typing and Bαekhyun’s fingers froze.

  
  
  
  


Honey ❤️ : Baby, I’m stuck in a group meeting, I’ll be 30 mins or so, do you want to come in and wait ? 

  
  
  
  


The smaller pouted sadly. Thirty minutes, that was half a whole hour. It was way too long.

It was hot and he really didn’t want to be stuck in a room filled with people talking about finances and projects, while all he could think about was stuffing himself full of his boyfriend’s cock. 

  
  
  
  


Bαekhyunnie : No, it's fine, I’ll wait in the car. The car park is empty anyways, Just please hurry Yeol-ah, I really can’t wait. 

  
  
  
  
  


The singer drew a sweaty hand off his thigh to switch the ac back on since he’d be sitting there for longer than expected and drew a leg up, resting it on the door. 

A ding caught his attention as he scrambled up to check the taller’s message. He hoped that it was a change of heart and that he was on his way to satisfy the smaller now. 

But the reply he got caused his eyes to widen, his stubby cock to twitch in his shorts, while his gaping cunt fluttered in earnest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Honey ❤️ : Bαekhyun-ah, Be good for me Angel, I’ll treat you well when I come down. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bαekhyun choked back a moan at the reply. 

Fuck him. 

Fuck the taller for using such an endearing nickname when he was no where near close to him. 

The tall idol knew what it did to him. 

He knew about the countless occasions where the smaller sobbed, so close to the edge of orgasming before a soft “My angel, the best boy ever hm” was whispered into his ear, causing him to cry out in pleasure as he came, ropes of cum staining his flat stomach and thighs. 

‘If the taller wanted to play this way, then so be it’ Bαekhyun thought. 

He didn’t reply to the taller’s message, leaving it on read as he made sure the doors were locked, he placed his phone near the dashboard, angling it so his whole body was in frame. 

He moved the chair back and slipped off his sandals. 

If Chαnyeol wasn’t here to satisfy him, he’d do it himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bαekhyun hit record and smiled prettily. The smile that caused Chαnyeol to go wide. Pretty pink lips stretched as a line of gleaming white teeth showed. 

He ran a trembling hand through his hair again out of nervousness and let out a light chuckle.

“You know what, I can’t believe I’m doing this but I guess you deserve it right ?,”

The smaller spread his legs in the small space, knees to his chest as one slender hand made its way to his covered cock, palming slowly at the soft bulge visible through his beige shorts as he whined sinfully.

His other hand reached up under his gray shirt to toy with his pebbled nipple leaving him gasping. He pulled at it slightly, letting go when he felt a twinge of pain.

The singer continued to palm himself over his shorts, a small wet spot growing on two areas, near his cock and one a bit lower, right on his pussy. 

“Ahhh,,Yeol-ah, Baby look, I’m so wet,,,Just how you like it,,,I’m a little sad though,,,,you not being here to stuff my little cunt”

Bαekhyun threw a leg over the armrest, stretching his right leg over to the passenger seat as he continued to palm at his twitching yet rapidly leaking cock.

This wouldn’t do, it never did. 

Chαnyeol had trained him to take cock for so long that he couldn’t even come anymore without his boy pussy being played with anymore.

Cock orgasms had become unsatisfying and Bαekhyun loved the feeling of his little pussy being stretched and fucked beyond repair, till he was a leaking, broken mess. 

Bαekhyun drooled at the thought, he needed to stuff himself now. 

He quickly sat up, shimmying the wet shorts off before sitting down on the hot leather seats, sweaty skin sticking to the leather as he whined, flushing prettily as he flashed his naked cock and pinkened pussy to the camera.

He never particularly liked or enjoyed wearing underwear, what use was there for them when Chαnyeol needed access to his pussy everyday, plus they were restrictive.

Bαekhyun loved the way the air hit his pussy and cock, causing arousal to brim at the bottom of his abdomen every minute of the day. 

The singer’s cock was a stubby pink mess, precum staining his, well Chαnyeol’s shirt as he threw his leg over the armrest again, presenting himself to the camera.

Pink pussy, waxed and clean shaven, gaping, just how Chαnyeol liked it, wet and glossy with slick and the taller’s cum from the night before. 

A pale sweaty hand trailed it’s way down his body and skirted over his cock, ending at his cunt. 

He brushed against his slightly wet rim delicately and jumped, he was so sensitive, nerves on edge as he tried to pry the entrance a little wider for display, eyes rolling back when cold air filled his pussy. 

The cold air from the ac caused goosebumps to rise all over Bαekhyun’s body and he moaned, feeling the cold air enter his gaping cunt, tickling against his sensitive walls, causing the entrance to flutter beautifully. 

“Look how pretty Yeollie, I'm still gaping from last night, Do you like it baby? 

-It’s so empty and lonely though, Wish you were here honey, So you could take care of it” 

Bαekhyun took a finger and pressed against his rim once more, legs spread widely, causing his pussy to open wide at the intrusion. 

A light moan escaped the pink haired singer's mouth as he finally stuffed a finger deep into his sopping pussy, a second following soon after. 

He started pumping the two fingers inside him almost immediately, nails scraping against the wet sensitive walls slightly as a trail of cum and slick slowly escaped his pussy, staining the leather seat.

“Fuck baby, It feels so good, But it’s not enough, I need something bigger, Need your cock Yeol-ah” 

The small singer continued to indulge himself with his two fingers, dripping cunt weakening and relaxing after every few thrusts, causing him to stuff another finger into his wet pussy, stretching his warm walls even wider. 

“Ahh, hnng Yeol-ah, H-Honey,,It feels so good fuck, ahh need more baby”

Bαekhyun threw his head back, perfectly straight teeth holding his lower lip captive as he moaned out of frustration.

His fingers were good but they weren’t enough, too short to reach his prostate and too slender to stuff him wide.

The singer’s eyes widened cutely when he came up with an idea, he looked around to see if any other cars had come up into the carpark whilst he had been masturbating but the scene was clear.

He giggled to himself as he moved up onto the armrest, straddling it as he took hold of the camera, laying it on the arm grip on the door as he got close. 

Bαekhyun took a quick glimpse at the camera to see his face and hummed happily, pleasantly surprised at how quickly he managed to look so fucked out, no wonder why Chαnyeol was obsessed with missionary and with the smaller riding him. 

“So Yeollie, Do you have an idea of what I’m about to do, hmm? let me enlighten you honey, I’m gonna fuck myself on this gear stick since you aren’t here, Gonna stuff myself full and pretend it's you” 

He quickly glanced at his phone as saw he’d already been recording for nine minutes, he had more than enough time to fuck himself before the taller came down.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bαekhyun quickly opened the compartment under the dashboard to take out a condom. He always kept spares since the rapper was adamant on taking the smaller wherever and whenever he wanted. 

He quickly ripped open the condom, throwing the packet to the ground before folding it over the gear stick shakily, fingers shining with the excess lube. 

The singer straddled the arm rest, back facing the dashboard as he lowered his ass, cold stubby length brushing up against his rim as he shuddered. 

He lightly teased himself again and again, pushing his cunt over and around the tip of the gear stick before finally impaling himself on it. 

He pushed his hips back in one thrust, taking the cold gear stick up his hungry pussy before his spine stiffened. Jolts of pleasure shooting up his ruined cunt and body as he whined, so close to tears.

“Honey, Ahh,,It’s so cold and wide,,,it’s stretching me so good baby” 

Bαekhyun made sure to arch his ass, cold length pushing deeper into his ass as he cried out at the feeling of his sensitive walls being stretched so wide by the thick gearstick.

He started to bounce, a messy pace as slick noises from his wet pussy painted his cheeks red.

The singer drew up his shirt, hem stuffing his aching gums as he bounced in earnest, slick cunt swallowing the thick length with each bounce.

Bαekhyun whined, moans and speech muffled as he fucked himself harder, wanting his spot to be abused so well as he teared up. 

Everything was so wet and the small singer felt drops of sweat trickle down his neck, pussy leaking with wet slick, covering the gear stick. 

At that moment, he felt insatiable.

Brown eyes glistened with tears as he stared at his blurry image on the camera. His eyes were filled with unshed tears causing his vision to blur as he bounced. Cheeks heated with arousal as his pink fluffy hair also bounced with each thrust.

He felt himself get close to the peak when he looked down as his pitiful cock, turning purple at the lack of stimulation as it leaked all over his pale stomach, bobbing with each thrust. 

Bαekhyun’s pussy felt so stretched and wet as he fastened his pace. The base of the gear stick was covered with a mixture of Bαekhyun’s own slick and Chαnyeol's cum as they trailed out of his ruined pussy. 

He bounced harder in earnest, taking a hand that had been holding onto the car ceiling for support as he pinched at his right nipple, pleasure running through his body as he climbed the peak.

Just a few more thrusts and he would be there.

Bαekhyun spread his legs wider, swivelling his hips and screamed when the gearstick almost managed to hit deeper into him. 

The tip slightly nudging his prostate as he sobbed, stars clouding his sight as he moaned. Hot tears escaping his pretty eyes, staining his flushed cheeks as he stuffed himself on the gearstick repetitively. 

He twisted his nipple harshly, tip of the gearstick hitting his prostate as he imagined his boyfriend all around him.

Chαnyeol slapping at his ass, chuckling darkly when it jiggles, pulling his soft hair back against the taller’s broad shoulder as his mouth was abused, causing him to choke at the lack of air as he was defiled, stuffed full of hot loads of cum, excess globs leaking out of stretched pussy before whispering a husky “My angel, you did so well”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And with that thought, Bαekhyun erupts beautifully, head thrown back, eyes clenched, spine stiffening as ribbons of hot cum escape his untouched cock, staining his pale stomach as he cries out in pleasure.

  
  


“Oh fuck, Honey, ahh, It’s so good Chαnyeol-ah Hnngg” 

  
  


Hands trembling at the aftershocks, ruined pussy clenching in earnest as he slowly clambers off the sopping wet gear stick, falling into his seat shakily as his wet cunt slides off the thick length with a loud ‘pop’.

He’s a mess. 

Hands reach out quickly to cup his gaping pussy as he stuffs two fingers inside himself out of routine, not wanting Chαnyeol’s come to escape his pussy as he heaves. 

Bαekhyun breathes heavily, before finding the camera with his unfocused eyes. He smiles dopilly as he sees that he’s been recording for 25 mins. 

He waves tiredly at the camera, smiling before spreading his legs to display the aftermath. 

Reddened pussy gaping and clenching, glossy with lube as Bαekhyun plays with the twitching rim, running wet, slender fingers along the sensitive area, trembling when the sensitivity gets a lil too much. 

He loved playing with his pussy when it was all sensitive and beaten up. Loved to cup the sensitive area especially after Yeol had fucked his walls full of cum. He especially loved to feel the area throb with the aftershocks of his orgasms. 

“I hope you enjoyed that honey, Look, it's all beaten up and red, A little less ruined than usual but still pretty right ? It's still a little-Ah, sensitive but that’s how i like it, Bαekhyunnie loves you… Hurry Chαnyeol-ah”

He reached over the seat to pick up the phone before blowing a cute kiss, knowing the taller loved his cute side. 

The singer ended the video, humming happily as he reached over to grab some tissues to clean his abdomen with. 

When he finally cleaned up his stomach and cock, leaving his pussy wet and messy just like how Chαnyeol loved it, he sent the video to him. 

Biting at his nail out of nervousness yet excitement as he attached the video to his message.

They were always finding new things to spice up their sex life but sending nsfw videos was new.

Bαekhyunnie : *video attached* You left me all lonely so i had to take care of your pussy for you since you weren’t here to treat it well. 

He threw his phone to the other seat before putting the stained shorts back on, it’s not like anyone would see them since they were probably going back home to fuck afterwards. 

A number of dings alerted him a few minutes later whilst he was zipping up his shorts. 

He smiled mischievously at the replies before taking a quick selfie to send to the rapper, wanting to rile him up even more.

Honey ❤️ : Angel, i told you to be good, Fuck I miss your body baby, how dare you touch my pussy without asking me ? I’m leaving right now. Fuck, you got me so hard Angel. Stay still and don’t do anything else. 

Bαekhyun giggled at the reply and sent off his selfie before opening the window to get rid of the musky smell of sex in his car.

  
  


Bαekhyunnie: *picture attached* We wouldn’t be in this position if you hadn’t left me aching and waiting for you. I’m sitting pretty, Just hurry baby 💖

  
  


He switched off the ac as he put his sandals back on, cleaning up quickly whilst waiting for the rapper to arrive. 

Bαekhyun wiped up the soaking wet gear stick, chucking the used condom away as he laughed at the thought of his boyfriend’s reaction at seeing the wet gear stick. 

The loud purr of his engine switching on filled the car park as he tapped on the steering wheel impatiently, wishing time would move faster so he could see his boyfriend sooner. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After what felt like a lifetime, the tall built male exited a lift and jogged to the car, blonde hair messy, stuffed under a snapback, sweaty thick arms on display as he wore a gray sleeveless shirt and black shorts with black sliders. 

Bαekhyun felt himself clench at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend before he unlocked the door, allowing the tall idol to enter. 

Not a second passed before Bαekhyun was pulled in close by the rapper, his senses finally filling with Chαnyeol, his chest light as he finally felt himself able to breathe in the taller’s spicy yet musky scent.

Chαnyeol pressed his lips against the small singer’s harshly, full lips meeting thin ones again and again as the rapper cupped Bαekhyun’s soft cheeks. 

One hand made its way to his strands, pulling a loud moan out of the singer’s throat before Chαnyeol finally moved away from his abused lips. 

What a greeting that was.

Bαekhyun melted at the handsome face belonging to his boyfriend and felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as he tried to focus his giddy self with the taller’s words.

“Listen carefully, you’re gonna drive us home, strip and lay on the bed. You’re not allowed to talk unless I say so. I’ll show you how bad boys get treated especially when they play with someone else’s pussy. Do you understand ?” 

The singer nodded jerkily, arousal making his thoughts mushy before Chαnyeol intertwined their fingers, large hand swarming his smaller one before he trailed them down to his between his legs, skipping his cock and stopping at his covered pussy.

He cupped at the sensitive area, making Bαekhyun do the same before he thumbed over his gaping rim, causing Bαekhyun’s mouth to open in a pretty O-shape as he threw his head back, the taller nuzzling his neck, kissing the soft skin before whispering huskily as he backed away. 

“Who does this pussy belong to Angel ?

Bαekhyun flushed pink, eyes dark with want and arousal as he bit his lower lip, knowing how fucked out he looked this way. 

“P-Pussy belongs to Chαnyeol, It’s y-yours baby” 

Chαnyeol looked down at Bαekhyun’s soft, enticing body, humming lightly as he did. 

The smaller squirmed underneath the intense stare before the rapper retracted, moving every body part away from Bαekhyun as he leaned against the window.

“Now be a good boy and drive us home will you ? I have something of mine that I need to take care of. “

Bαekhyun flushed at the implication and changed gears before slowly pulling out of the parking space, the slightly sticky gear stick bringing heat to his cheeks as he blinked slowly, focusing on driving as he felt Chαnyeol's stare in his peripheral vision the whole drive home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The air might’ve been hot and humid that day, making people lethargic and tired. Cool drinks and food relieving the heat they felt the whole day.

But for Bαekhyun, nothing could’ve prepared him for how much stamina and energy his boyfriend had, even in the hot, summer heat everyone felt..

The copious amounts of thick potent cum escaping his fucked out entrance, staining his milky thighs and swollen rim which was currently caked with drying cum looked animalistic. 

Body aching yet satisfied as he laid on their messy soiled bed. 

All of this only reminded him as he listened to his boyfriend’s soft snoring and the woosh of the air con in their room, that Park Chαnyeol was truly a beast and wouldn’t stop under any circumstances to remind Bαekhyun who he belonged to. 

And Bαekhyun, he was perfectly okay with that, even if it meant sometimes fucking himself on inanimate objects such as his gear stick to get a reaction out of his boyfriend, he would never regret it because at the end of the day. 

Byun Bαekhyun did belong to Park Chαnyeol.

But Park Chαnyeol also belonged to him

  
  


-fin 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
